Portable electronic devices are pervasive in our society today. Often these portable electronic devices can be coupled to electronic systems within a vehicle. For example, portable electronic devices containing music are often coupled to an in-vehicle stereo or entertainment system. To ease connection and disconnection of the portable electronic devices with the in-vehicle electronic systems, docking stations are used. Docking stations provide a port for electrical coupling to the portable electronic device and a connection to the in-vehicle electronic system. Docking stations also typically provide physical support to hold the portable electronic device in a station position. One type of docking station utilizes a cup holder in a vehicle for holding of the docking station. This type of docking station is placed into the cup holder and the portable electronic device is then placed into the docking station while the docking station is in the cup holder. Examples of docking stations suitable for use in a cup holder and other docking stations are described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/403,088 which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.